To Love a Mermaid
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Male Anon X Female Brionne.


Your brionne, after much begging, convinced you to let her join Hau'oli City's yearly entertainment contest. Her talent? Singing and dancing of course, as it's a typical skill for the popplio family to have.

After a lengthy and decisive competition, she ultimately won first place, winning a trophy and a bouquet of exotic flowers. The announcer then approached to you with a check of 100,000 and you graciously accepted it.

To celebrate, you treated Brionne and yourself to Hau'oli's finest restaurant, spending one sixth of the prize money, ranging from frivolities to seats with a spectacular view of the ocean in an orange, sparkling tint. But both of you didn't care. Besides, you and Brionne have been eyeing to catch a plane to Kalos to make a name for yourself years ago, and the prize money will give you the funds to do so.

"So, uh, where did you learn to dance like that?" you asked Brionne as she licked her plate clean. She simply turned her head and blushed a faint pink.

"Oh... Never mind then. So are you finished?" and she nodded.

"Very well. It's getting late now, so we should run back home," you continued, throwing both of your scraps down the garbage chute before exiting outside. You then started your scooter and drove back, and an hour later, you arrived as your parents and siblings all come to greet you after your victory at the contest.

"Congratulations, big bro!" your younger brother croaked. You cannot help but burst out a chuckle.

"Thanks!" you said to him.

"I'm so proud of my son!" your mother squeed as she started to squeeze you very tightly.

"Mom, you're gonna split me in two!" you gasped for air as her arms then loosened from you.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself since my son won a golden trophy!"

"So what are you going to do now?" your father asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the Kalos region and challenge the Pokémon League."

Your father then guffawed. "Really now? It's not something to be taken lightly. After all, Kalos is so far away..."

"I'm up for the challenge, dad."

"You sure?"

"Definitely!" you retorted. Everyone then went inside to continue on the conversation until late at night. Next morning, you and Brionne searched online for a plane ticket and found one due for Kalos in two weeks. First class to boot.

"It's worth every dollar, Brionne! We might as well go in style since we have the money," you said before chuckling. Elated, Brionne then snuggled on your chest, humming out a lazy tune. You looked down on her and smiled, petting her head as you bought the ticket, sealing your fate.

Two weeks of prepping and training later, it's now the eve of your flight to Lumiose City and your family has prepared a banquet dinner. After everyone ate their fill, it was now time for you and Brionne to sleep early since the flight to Lumiose City will be a 12 hour ordeal.

However, Brionne had something in her mind... Something that she wanted to do for long time...and upon waking up in the dead of the night, you rubbed your eyes open and saw Brionne's darkened figure looming on top of your chest.

"Brionne..? What are you-" You then hushed up as the figure groaned.

"Bree..."

You were slow to respond, much to her dismay. However, your manhood says otherwise as it started tenting up from her laboured breaths.

"Guh..." you muttered embarrassingly, powerless as the monster suddenly locked lips with yours. With her tongue now finally acquainted with yours, she began swirling it around, attempting to wrestle yours to submission. However, you were not keen on losing to a Pokémon, let alone, be the submissive one and turned the tables on her, firmly pinning her delicate tongue down with ease. She later broke away the kiss, content on what she had done.

Brionne then turned around and prodded her pink nose at your clothed erection, teasing your member until it stood firmly erect. With an excited giggle, she slid her snout underneath your pants, pried them open and lowered them to your knees with her flippers.

Now with your boxers exposed, Brionne prodded her nose once more underneath your undergarment and unwrapped them down, exposing your throbbing member. Brionne's already blushing face turned darker as she then grabbed your erection, retracted your foreskin and gave a hungry whiff of your strong musk.

"Mm..." she purred. Afterwards, she gave a slow lick down to your shaft and slowly edged her way to the tip of your exposed head. Upon hearing your grunts, Brionne gave another cherubic giggle before engorging the entire organ inside her mouth.

Now with your cock inside, she then swirled her tongue once more, caressing it until it started to leak. Once Brionne started to taste the clear liquid, she withdrew with a loud, wet pop and laid her back on your bed, exposing her fresh, moonlit entrance to you.

"Bree..." she moaned out, begging for you to fuck her silly. Luckily for Brionne, you obliged as your mind heated up with obscenities, and you took her. Now on your knees, you grabbed her and lowered her down until your twitching erection started poking in on the seal's ripe orifice, completely soaked from her built up excitement.

"Brionne..." you gently muttered to her as you slowly slid inside the seal's cavity, making her yip loudly.

"We have to be quiet, Brionne, or you'll wake the entire house up..." you whispered, sliding up and down as she hyperventilated, now whimpering as she then felt something ripped out of her, but you didn't care as your mind blanked out from her warm and inviting temple, now coaxed with traces of her virgin blood.

Your numbness only then ended when you felt something heating up inside your dick. Quickly pulling out of her mound, you stroked your erection rapidly in front of her face and released as Brionne twitched back in reflex.

Now completely drenched in your seed, Brionne sticked her tongue out to taste as a dribble of it poured down to her tip. Sliding her tongue back inside, she then smeared a flipper on her face to scoop up some of your juice and hungrily sucked it off inside her mouth.

After cleaning her flipper, Brionne then slid her appendage out and exhaled deeply as a smile later appeared on her still soiled face. You followed suit as well, smiling back as you started rubbing her belly, squeezing out one last squeek before standing up and raised your clothing to where it normally belongs.

Afterwards, you then picked Brionne up with both hands and left your room, however silently as you tiptoed all the way to the family bathroom, and once inside, you washed the seal off from her mess with warm running water and soap. Now completely clean and free from semen, you then silently walked back to your room and laid down on your bed, hugging Brionne tightly. A nuzzle from her cheek to yours was the last thing you felt before drifting fast asleep.

Finally early morning came when a shrill, feminine voice woke the both of you up, albeit abruptly.

"Wake up!" your sister screeched. Brionne didn't took lightly at her and grumpily splashed her face with a weak Water Gun, making her yelp out.

"You do know that me and Brionne don't like being waken up so loudly," You then chuckled afterwards at her misfortune.

"Whatever, brother. Just be sure to send those things from the piece of paper I gave you back through mail, ASAP!" she grumbled, dripping in Brionne's spit.

"Relax. I got your butt covered, sis," you reassured, and after a quick nod from her, your sister left then left your room.

"Well, today's the day we go to Kalos, Brionne."

"Bree!" she gleefully yipped. The two of you then started getting ready.

Upon arrival at the Hau'oli International Airport by the family car, you hugged your parents and your two siblings before waving goodbye as they drove back home. Upon reaching the entrance, a single tear slid down your cheek as you proceeded inside.

"9:00 AM... Good. We got at least an entire hour of waiting for our plane..." you grumbled as you stared at your watch, and after spending a little over an hour going through tedious process, you and Brionne later sat down at the passenger's lounge, finally breathing out a sigh of relief.

"At least choosing first class nets you this sweet lounge," you muttered. The both of you later ate some snacks and brought up small talk with other passengers to kill off time.

Eventually your flight arrived down on the runway. Stoked to see your plane docking in the hangar, you jolted up from your set and picked Brionne up, who was gleeful as well. After the plane is refueled and outfitted with a new a crew, you then entered inside the plane and went upstairs to your seat. You can only snicker on what the majority of the passengers below have to endure in such a cramp environment.

"Like I said, Brionne. It's worth every dollar," you said to her upon sitting down.

Brionne can only smile as she closed her eyes and began snuggling on your chest again, humming another melodic tune as the safety lecture played in the large monitor in front of you. After many minutes of pilot to tower jargon, the plane thundered and finally left runway.

You can only imagine what the two of you will encounter as you stared down to the shrinking island below, now heading towards Kalosian horizon.

"Just you all wait," you said to yourself. "I'm coming home with all eight badges..."


End file.
